This invention relates to a beverage maker in which a liquid, called herein the primary constituent, is boiled and is mixed with a secondary constituent, for example tea leaves, to form a beverage.
One common form of beverage maker has a backet or like receptacle for the secondary constituent which is supported in a fixed position in an upper part of a chamber of the beverage maker above a body of the primary constituent. The latter is heated and is caused to flow through the receptacle and over the secondary constituent to form the beverage. This kind of beverage maker is commonly used for preparing infusions of coffee but is not useful for preparing infusions of tea, as the primary constituent which is mixed with the secondary constituent is not usually at its boiling point.
A further known kind of beverage maker has a basket or like receptacle for the secondary constituent which is temporarily held in an upper part of a chamber above a body of the primary constituent. When the latter boils, the receptacle is released so that it drops into the primary constituent and sinks to the bottom of the chamber. This kind of beverage maker is useful for preparing infusions of tea but a reliable mechanism for temporarily holding the receptacle above the body of primary constituent and then releasing the receptacle upon boiling is expensive.